The Secret Demigod
by Lacy Brown-Love
Summary: I live in two worlds of magic that can't know about each other. I am a Witch and Demigod. The Prologue explains. Rated T for kissing and my own paranoia. R&R. In this Nico is their age Ginny, Annabeth, and Percy , and was found in the summer before Annabeth was captured.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi people this is my first crossover, so R&R. Also, if you haven't already please check out my other story.**

The Secret Demigod

Prologue

I have a secret that only my biological mother, my father, Hera, and Hecate know. My father had an affair with Aphrodite the Goddess of Love and Beauty. My dad was ashamed that he cheated and begged Aphrodite for help. She and Hera tricked my mother and everyone else into believing she was pregnant using the mist.

When I was born Aphrodite sent me to my dad, and my mom "went into labor." My father never told my mom what happened, but soon it will be too late.

**A/N: Mysterious ? Guess in a review if you think you know who this is about.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Secret Demigod 1

My name is Ginevra (Ginny, please) Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley, and Aphrodite goddess of Love and Beauty. I'm a witch, and no I don't mean I'm mean. I have magic powers. On top of that I'm a demigod. So is my life complicated? Yep, you can say that until the cows come home.

I'm 15 years old, and desperately in love with my old brother, Ron's, best friend Harry Potter. Yes, yes THE Harry Potter the boy who lived, but that's not why I like him. He's cute, sweet, funny, heroic, smart, nice … oh my I'm getting off track, anyway yeah. I'm going into my fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Right now, I'm at the Order of the Phoenix head quarters, re-living my summer.

That sounds weird? It is. Hecate herself gave me a special time turner so I could go to Camp Half-Blood, and my mom and brothers not find out. So I just have double the summer, which coincidadently is almost over.

**A/N: I'm sorry I know its short, and that coincidadently is not a word but, I love it anyway, so just call me Dr. Suess. Hope you Enjoyed it please Review. After I get 5 reviews I'll post the next Chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I have two chapters today, (Hooray!) Over two hundred views in just a few days (OMG!) Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP**

TSD2

"Dementors? In Little Whinging ?" I hear my mom say, outside my bedroom door, "why that's absurd! Is he okay?"

My eyes snap open, Harry lives in Little Whinging.

"yes,he took care of them with a protronus, but he was with his cousin, Dudley. The Ministry is not happy with him." Sirius Black says gravely as he continues up the stairs.

What the bloodly Hades! It was a life or death situation with a muggle that already new about freakin' magic! The Minstry can't be so mad to expel Harry and break his wand! My mom is right, this is crazy!

I pray to Themis, for order, divine law, and justice. Then, I look at the clock 6 am on the dot, I do the only thing else I can do, I go back to sleep.

Every night I pray to Themis ,after my mother of course, for Harry. Four nights later I hear his voice in Ron's room.

**A/N: REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I'm updating and this is a rather long chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Pretty please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP, the dialogue belongs to J.K. Ginny's reactions and thoughts are mine. **

TSD3

I can hear him screaming his head off at my brother Ron, and their other best friend Hermione Granger. CRACK! Oi, Fred and George are starting to get on my nerves, Stuipd apparating.

I run a brush through my long red locks and start walking down the stairs to Ron's room.

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," I can hear saying on the other side of the door.

I open it, and walk through.

"Oh hello, Harry! I thought I heard your voice," I say smiling.

Then, I turn to Fred and George , "It's no go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and an Imperturbable Charm on the Kitchen door."

The twins had already told me their plan earlier. They want to listen in on the big order meeting taking place to day, using their new invention Extendable Ears.

"How d'you know?" George asks looking upset.

"Tonks told me how to find out," I reply. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs," which is true, I did earlier, "And they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."

My older brother, Fred sighs, "Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

Harry's eyes widen, "Snape? Is he here?"

"Yeah," says George, carefully closing the door and sitting down on one of the beds; Fred and I follow. "Giving a report. Top secret."

"Git," says Fred idly.

I'm so happy that Fred and George don't know American slang.

"He's on our side now," says Hermione looking slightly annoyed.

Ron snorts. "Doesn't stop him from being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us . . ."

"Bill doesn't like him either," I say trying to end the discussion. It works luckily.

"Is Bill here?" Harry asks, "I thought he was working in Egypt."

"he applied for a desk job do he could come home and work for the Order," says Fred. "He says he misses the tombs, but," my brother starts smirking, I roll my chocolate brown eyes, "there are compensations. . ."

"what'd you mean?" Harry asks looking rather confused.

"Remember old fleur Delacour ?" says George. "She got a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eeenglish-"

"- and Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," Fred sniggers.

Oi, my half-brother always obvious.

"Charlie's in the Order too," George begins, "but he's still in Romania, Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's been trying to make contacts on his days off."

And I've been trying all summer in New York, I think grimly, it didn't turn out too well.

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asks. I stiffen at the name of my older half-brother. I look at my other brothers, and Hermione.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Rom says tensely.

"Why not?"

Oh, his cute when his oblivious.

"Because every time Percy's name is mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," Fred says.

I think of my mum bawling, and all the broken plates back at the burrow.

"It's been awful," I say sadly.

Zone out think out about how awful my brother has been.

I hear Harry whistle. Looking over to him I frown. His temper is raising, and he is starting to look like my friend Percy Jackson when his mad. Harry's emerald eyes become a lighter green, and feature morph into rage. I almost laugh at his similarity to Percy J.

Percy came to camp last year, the first son of Poseidon there. He's nice, and good friends with my best friend Annabeth Chase. I can totally tell she has a crush on him, though she'll take on a drakon before admitting it.

"I didn't ask- I didn't want - Voldemort killed my parents!" Harry stutters, bring me back to reality. "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather -"

"We know, Harry," I say.

"And of course, they didn't report a word about the dementors attacking you," says Herimone. "Someone's told them to keep that quiet. That should've been a really big story, out-of-control dementors. That haven't even reported that you broke the International Statute of Secrecy- we thought they would, it would tie in so well with this image of you as some stupid show-off- we think they're biding their until you're expelled, then thyme really going to go to town- I mean, if your expelled, obviously," she went on hastily, "you shouldn't be, not of they abide by their own laws, there's no case against you."

"Uh-oh," Harry whispers as footsteps come up the stairs.

Fred pulled the Extendable Ears up; he and George vanish with a loud crack. Then, I see my mom in the doorway.

"the meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now, everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks," I say knowing she'll believe me. "He loves playing with them.

"Oh," my mum says, "I thought might have been Keacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doingb? Go and wash them before dinner, please . . . "

I flinch, and follow my mum out of the room. After I walk into the bathroom by the stairs, and wash up.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so sorry it took so long to update! I have dance camp for 9 hours five days a week for July so updating is a little hard. Plus, I lost my Harry Potter book, and I'm not in my house and I don't have a laptop so I had even more issues. Oi! I'm sorry, but here you go and I believe it's a lot longer than normal so I hope you enjoy. Also, there is a poll on my profile should this be a Gico or a Hinny ? Please let me know and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP

TSD4

While I'm washing my hands I start thinking about my summer at Camp Half-Blood. I had fun-ish, but not the normal amount because Chiron was fired, Tatalus got his job, and Annabeth and Percy escaped.

I know what your think what the Hades? I'll start at the beginning.

Thalia, Zeus's daughter, was turned into tree by her father when she was dying trying to protect her friends Annabeth, Luke, and Groover. Her tree became apart of the magical boundaries that keep mortals and monsters out. The summer before this Luke poisoned her tree. Thalia's tree was dying and so were the boundaries.

Zeus blamed Chiron for it happening and gave him the old heave-ho. A prisoner from the underworld named Tantalus, who is damned for eternity, you don't want to know why, trust me, replaced him.

Tantalus gave Clarisse a mean, daughter of Ares the quest to get the Golden Fleece, which she went on by herself. (The nerve!) Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson, a cyclops, ran away from

Camp to help and save our friend Groover who is a satyr.

I wanted to go with them, but Annabeth didn't tell me they were leaving.

After a few days Clarisse came back with the Golden Fleece, which was immediately put on Thalia's tree. The day after Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy, Tyson, and Groover arrived back camp. I gave the wisdom goddess's daughter a talking to. In the end she agreed not leave on quest again without at least telling me first.

The Golden Fleece worked a little to well on Thalia's tree and she is now alive and a demigod again.

She seems nice enough; Annabeth always spoke highly of her so I'm excited to get to know her.

I think about punk Thalia, with her electric blue eyes and black hair. She reminds me of someone else I meet this summer.

His hair and eyes are midnight black, and some people may say his goth. I say he is just embracing his dad, Hades the Lord of Death.

Nico di Angleo a 15 year old son of death I met here in London.

Long ago Hecate had taken the trace off of me, so I can use magic freely. I apparated out of 12 Grimwald Place, and into London. I was walking around the street, when a dark haired boy caught my eye. He had a look about him that was familiar, so I did a spell.

"Patet conspectu" I whisper. I created this spell so I can tell if someone is a demigod, and who their parent is. I could see Nico clearly then.

"Hi," I said sliding next to the boy on the wall.

"Hey," he said without looking at me. He had an American accent.

"I know something about you," I say trying to get to the point.

It definitely caught his attention "What," the Dark haired boy had asked nervously.

"I know your different, and so is your dad," I replied.

"How did you get this information?" He asked softly.

"My mother is special, too." I said.

"Oh,"

"You know the Greek gods, they're real, and your dad is one of them. You are a demigod" I said.

"And you are?" he asked

"One, too," I had replied.

" I meant your name, red." midnight haired boy had said.

"Ginny Weasley," I continued, "daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of Love and Beauty. And your name?"

"Nico di Angleo." Nico sighed.

"Okay, do you know who your dad is?"

Nico shook his head. I grinned.

"I know your dad," I had said. "Hades, God of the Dead."

I could feel an almost grim smile appearance.

"Of course he is." he said his voice dripping sarcasm.

"There is a place for you to go," I said.

He turned to me with eyes that you couldn't tell from the pupil. "Where?" he asked, his voice could almost be categorized as desperate.

"Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York." I said staring at him.

"America? I can't afford to get there." He said in a hollow voice.

"Do you know where a convince store is?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "Just down the street."

"Okay, come with me," I grab his hand, and pull him.

I bought a spray bottle, and a water bottle. I made a rainbow, and took out a Drachma.

"Watch and learn," I said to Nico.

He raised an eyebrow.

I through the gold coin through the rainbow, and spoke the words, "Oh, Iris goddess of Rainbows please except my offering. Chiron, Camp Half-Blood, NY."

Chiron appeared; Nico flinched.

Chiron was aware of my situation, being a witch, but he still looked surprised to see me not at camp.

"Hi, Chiron I just found Nico," I said point at him, "A son of... one of the gods." I had decide not tell Chiron Nico is the death god's son, for the Big Three made an oath not to have kids, that Zeus, and Poseidon had both broke, and now Hades has, too.

"Very well, "Chiron says, "I will send someone to collect him in three days time, and Ms. Weasley, you should probably make yourself er. . . gone when they arrive."

"Yes, Chiron." I said.

I hid Nico in the apartment building, and visited him everyday until they picked him up. We became rather good friends. I made him promise not to tell them I found him. He agreed and didn't ask why which is good I didn't want to oblivate him.

I smile thinking about Nico, he is nice and will probably make a good friend.

I dry my hands and walk out of the bathroom, and down the stairs. When in the kitchen I sit down and prepare myself for another meal with the Order of the Phoenix.

I walk into the kitchen. A long table with many mismatched chairs in the middle is filled with papers, empty goblets, and wine bottles, and a rather large amount of rags, oh wait never mind that's just Mundungus, an idiot wizard.

Harry and Sirius walk in, Mundungus jerks awake.

"Some'n say m'name?" He asks sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius . . ."

The drunk makes me think about how bad Mr.D must have been when he was allowed wine. I giggle.

I walk over to the dresser that stores the cutlery; I can't hear the conversation anymore. My mum (W) would be angry if I didn't.

Tonks starts rushing towards me, knocking over a chair in the process. She helps me set everything.

I like Tonks, she is nice. Plus she has a habit of transforming herself to make me laugh. Tonks is a metamorphmagus; she can change her form.

"Hi," I say slowly.

"Hiya!" Tonks says enthusiastically.

"So you help Mad-eye get Harry here?" I ask carefully.

"Yep, it was a nice change. I'm tired of doing nothing," She says.

Nothing? if the Order is really doing nothing what is with the bloody meetings!

"Oh," I nod.

We finish set the table, and head to find seats. I sit next to Hermione and across from Tonks.

I hear my mum (W) start to scream.

"Fred-George- NO, JUST CARRY THEM!"

Everyone dove from the table. A Moment later a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of butterbeer, and a heavy wooden breadboard with a knife (!) flew toward them.

The cauldron skidded to the end almost falling over, causing a long black burn the length of the table. Butterbeer covered everything, and the knife land right where Siruis hand had been. Tyche, the Greek goddess of luck, must be in a good mood today; I silently thanked her.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Oh, Fred and George are going to get it now. "THERE IS NO NEED- I'VE HAD ENOUGH- JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!" My mum yells.

I start to laugh as does Tonks, Sirius, and Harry. Fred tries to apologize to Sirius but it just makes him laugh harder. Mundungus starts swearing, loudly.

"Boys," my dad says, moving the stew,"your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age-"

"-None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" my mum (W) continues, "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy-"

I grimace, my mum (W) stops short.

"Let's eat," says Bill quickly.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," says Lupin, make her plate for her.

We just seat there, quietly eating. It was getting annoy, I was close to coming out and asking Lupin if he had ever meet a party pony! Just to start a conversation.

I open my mouth, but hear my mum (W) so I close it.

"I've been meaning to tell you, there's something trapped in the writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course-"

I stop listening, and start watching Tonks doing our annual dinner treat. Hermione and I called out faces and Tonks morphes.

I start laughing, Tonks changes her nose to look beaklike and like Snape's, and then it got smaller looking like a button mushroom. Lastly, it sprouted a ton of hair from each nostril. Hermione and I start giggling.

"Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks," I ask.

Tonks does it goes, on and on as Hermione and I call out more and more types.

Tonks gets pulled into a conversation with Lupin, and Hermione starts to talk to Ron.

I pick up Butterbeer corks and roll them to Crookshanks, Hermione's cat.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," says my mum (W) yawning.

"Not just yet, Molly," Sirius says, looking at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldermort."

Nobody looks tried anymore. At the sound of Voldermort's name everyone stiffened and tensed.

"I did!" Harry says indignantly. Oh, how much like Percy Jackson when raging. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right," my mum (W) says. "You're too young."

Yeah, right mom! I've been fighting monsters since age 5. I know how to defend myself! I am have fought Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, after making her Mad. I am fighting a dark wizard and a bloody Titan at the same time! I can handle knowing what's going on.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" Sirius says. I smile. "Harry has been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got a right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" Fred says angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" George says.

"You're too young, you're not in the Order," Fred says sounding just like his real mum and, I guess, my foster mum. "Harry's not even age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing. That's your parents' decision." Sirius says, I send my dad a look; his eyes won't meet mine. " Harry, on the other hand-"

"It'd not down to you decide what's good for Harry!" Mum (W) says. Her usually sweet face is dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"The bit about not telling Harry more than He needs to know," says Mum.

I watch slightly opened mouth, kneeling on the ground with the Butterbeer corks.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly. But as he was the one who saw Voldermort come back, he has more right than most to-"

"He's not a member of the Order! He's only fifteen and-"

"-And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," says Sirius, "and more than some-"

"No one's denying what he's done! But he's still-"

"He is not a child!" Sirius says annoyed.

"He's not James!"

"I know who is, Molly. Trust me, I know," Sirius says coldly.

"I'm don't think you do! Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's like you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asks.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him! You are still at school and adults responsible for you shouldn't forget it!"

"Meaning I'm irresponsible godfather?" Sirius's voice rising. I flinch.

I stop listening, fighting with swords or wands I can handle, but words, they can leave scars that can't heal, not ever.

"Ginny-" I hear my mum (w) saying." Ron-Hermoine- Fred - George- I want you out of this kitchen, now."

" No," I scream along with all the other a mentioned.

"We're of age!" Fred and George yell.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I ?" shouted Ron.

"Mum, I want to!" I wail.

"NO! I absolutely forbid-"

"Fred and George can, they're adults," Dad says.

"I -oh all, right then, Fred George can stay but Ron-"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" says Ron hotly. "Won't - won't you?" he adds uncertainly, meeting Harry eyes.

"'Course I will,"

I try to meet his eyes but can catch them.

"Fine!" mum shouts, " Fine! Ginny - BED!"

I scream and yell all the way ups the stairs, banging my feet. When get to my bedroom. I close the door and head to the bathroom.

I turn on the water, seeing a rainbow in it I smile. I pull a drachma from my pocket and chant.

"Sirius Black, 12 Grimwauld Place," an image appears and shimmers. Then, I can see and hear the kitchen without anyone know because the mist.

I smile and kick back and watch the show. After, it ends I crawl into bed thinking about everything Sirius said tonight.

**A/N: OMG over 2,300 words !**


	6. Chapter 5 -kind of

TSD Maybe

This is mostly an author's note I warn you now

A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I HAVE BEEN INSANELY BUSY BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE! IF SOMEONE IS INTERESTED I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY AND THURSDAY. Okay now also I'm glad to inform you I'm okay I survived Hurricane Sandy (but I don't have power :( ) and my arm (which you may or may not know was broken) is almost done healing (physical therapy here I come!) without farther ado ...

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO

TSD5

Hermione woke me up early the next morning, and "filled me in" on the stuff that they learned last night. I pretended that it was all news to me. Then,we went down for breakfast. The two of us eat in silence.

Next, we go to the Drawing Room where mum (W) is sure to have a job for us. Fred and George are already there with cloths tied over their mouths and noses. Both are holding a large bottle of Doxycide, awesome! More cleaning.

Mum looks at us, "Pick up your covers, and a spray."

We nod, and do as told. I pick up an old black and think of Nico. I smile, Hermione mouths 'why are you smiling?' 'Just thinking of a friend.' I mouth back.

She comes next to me, a pink tea towel in her hand.

"A special friend?" She asks suggestively.

I think about her question and Nico's endless black eyes. "Maybe," I whisper to Hermione.

Her brown eyes widen and she smiles widely.

"Tomorrow?" I hear George whisper to Fred.

I turn to the twins. "What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing you," says Fred

"Need to be," George continues.

"Concerned about," Fred finishes.

George seems to think about that for a second, then adds "Too much."

What in Hades name are they going to do! Hermione looks ready to ask, when Ron and Harry arrive.

"Cover your faces and take a spray," Mum says to the arrivals. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation this bad- what that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years-"

Next to me, Hermione tenses. "Keacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage-"

"You'd be surprised what Keacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione," Sirius says as he enters the room carrying a bloodstained bag. "I've just been feeding Buckbeak," Sirius says to Harry who was looking at Siruis oddly. "I keep him upstairs in my mother's bedroom. Anyway... this writing desk..."

He drops his bag, that I can now see was filled with dead mice, and bent over to examine the shaking a cabinet I hadn't noticed before.

"Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a boggart,"

A/N: I wrote this in August and forgot to post it sorry again. Please review so I know someone actually likes to read this story.


End file.
